


Il mio amico Gino

by Graffias



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un vecchietto e il suo amico fantasma.<br/>“La sola differenza fra me e un uomo pazzo è che io non sono pazzo”<br/>Salvador Dalì.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il mio amico Gino

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 22-12-2008.

“ _La sola differenza fra me e un uomo pazzo è che io non sono pazzo_ ”  
 **Salvador Dalì**  
  
Infilò le chiavi nella toppa dopo aver suonato tre volte di seguito il campanello per avvertirlo  
\- Nonno? Sono io, Silvia! – gridò entrando con i sacchetti pieni di spesa.  
Il nonno la raggiunse zoppicando e sistemandosi gli occhiali.  
\- Oh, ciao cara! Come va? –  
\- Bene, tu nonno? Tutto bene? E la pressione? – entrò trafelata in cucina e cominciò a sistemare i viveri velocemente.  
\- Tutto bene, cara, la pressione è a posto e le pillole le ho prese. –  
\- Mi dispiace, – aggiunse la ragazza - ma non posso fermarmi purtroppo: devo andare a prendere mia sorella a scuola! – così dicendo aprì il frigo per sistemare le verdure.  
\- Non ti preoccupare cara, se vuoi ci penso io alla spesa. –  
\- No, faccio io, tranquill… - Restò con un’insalata in mano, sospesa, e con l’altra mano protesa verso il cassettone della verdura.  
\- Nonno, cosa ci fa il telecomando in frigo? –  
\- Gino dice che se la TV fa quell’ _effetto bufera di neve_ è perché ha voglia di freddo e di neve, quindi è meglio mettere il telecomando al fresco, in frigo, così le passa! –  
Silvia scrollò la testa e riprese a sistemare la spesa.  
\- Ho capito nonno, dirò ai tecnici a domicilio di venire. –  
Richiuso il frigo aprì la dispensa per conservare la pasta.  
Si accigliò perplessa.  
\- Nonno, cosa ci fa la foto della zia qui dentro? – prese la foto e andò a risistemarla in soggiorno, il nonno la seguì agitando il bastone a cui si sosteneva di solito.  
\- Quella bisbetica di tua zia non ha rispetto per nulla, mi porta sempre cibo scialbo per diabetici! Io voglio dei biscotti!  
Gino mi ha detto di chiuderla lì dentro, così al buio si mette paura e finalmente mi porta cosa buone! –  
Silvia sospirò e con una scusa gli diede le spalle.  
\- Sempre con ‘sto Gino, ma chi è?! – disse sottovoce, poi si rivolse di nuovo al nonno – Di' a Gino, quando lo vedi, che tu _sei_ diabetico e _non puoi_ mangiare tutto ciò che vuoi! È nel tuo interesse, capisci? –  
Detto questo Silvia riafferrò la borsa e le chiavi lasciate sul tavolo, schioccò un bacio sulla guancia del nonno e andò verso l’ingresso.  
\- Ma non è giusto! – borbottò il nonno – Sono vecchio, mica malato! –  
\- Il diabete _è_ un malattia, nonno! – Su, fai il bravo! – gli diede un altro bacio sulla guancia – Stasera ritorno e ti porto qualcosa di caldo da mangiare! –  
\- Niente minestra! – l’avvertì – A me e a Gino non piace! –  
\- Va bene, va bene! – sorridendo chiuse la porta e corse via sulle scale.  
  
Tornò in soggiorno e si sedette davanti alla scacchiera.  
\- Chissà come mai mia nipote fa sempre finta di non vederti… Eh, Gino, le mie nipoti sono uguali alle mie figlie: mi credono un vecchio pazzo e non accettano i tuoi suggerimenti! –  
Il fantasma davanti a lui levitò accavallando le gambe sospeso a mezz’aria, come se fosse seduto comodamente su una poltrona, poi mosse un pedone alzando le spalle con aria rassegnata.  
\- Che vuoi farci, amico: non tutti capiscono il mio genio e alcuni non lo vedono proprio! -  
  
  


 


End file.
